mazingerfandomcom-20200214-history
Mazinger in Popular Culture
The Mazinger franchise has been referenced in several media for its popularity and influence on modern culture. Real Life *The Rocket Punch, signature move of the Mazinger Z and its variations; has become a common move in manga, anime, and toys (especially of the mecha genre). **The Drill Missile was also introduced in Mazinger Z, but was made famous by Getter Robo. *A statue of the Mazinger Z was made for a suburb called "Mas del Plata" at the end of the 1970s in Catalonia, Spain. While the suburb was never finished the statue remains. * The M35 Gun Trucks were nicknamed "Mazingers" based on the titular robot. * A racehorse named Kabutoshiro was named after Koji and Shiro Kabuto. * The Music Album Cosmic Cleavage from Busdriver shows Aphrodite A firing off her Oppai Missiles. Dynamic Productions As one of Dynamic Productions most famous franchises, Mazinger characters and mecha have appeared in cameos and as reference in the company's other series. *A girl resembling Sayaka Yumi appeared in the later episodes of the original Devilman anime on a few occasions in large group shots. *Akira Fudo in the crossover manga Getter Robo vs. Devilman stated that he and Miki Makimura should visit Mazinger Z. *In the Getter Robo manga, a Mechasaurus called Doba has a striking resemblance to the Mazinger Z, Shin Getter Robo vs. Neo Getter Robo takes the similarities further by giving it similar attacks to the mecha. *An injured boy that looked like Shiro Kabuto appeared in episode 15 of Getter Robo. *The manga Iron Muscle featured Boss Borot as a competitor. *Violence Jack featured many characters from Dynamic Pro.: **The manga versions of Tetsuya Tsurugi and Jun Hono appeared where Jun attempted to avenge Tetsuya's death by a biker gang called "Hell's Wind". **An arc based on Mazinger Z featured the robots as adult martial artists and the pilots as children, eventually getting into a turf war with Count Brocken and his men. **In the Iorn Muscle arc Boss Borot appears in a cameo. *New Cutey Honey features several references to Mazinger Z: **A bust of the Mazinger Z is in Honey's room. **A character resembling Sayaka Yumi appears in several scenes. **Danbei Hayami uses several attacks used by the main robots of the franchise. **Honey disguises herself as Koji Kabuto. **The Gamia Q appear as assassins dressed in ninja costumes during an episode. **Juzo Kabuto appears in opening sequence for the second half the series. *Cutey Honey Flash features a few members of Panther Claw that are based on some characters in the Mazinger franchise like Gordon Claw (based on Archduke Gorgon) and Freddy Claw (based on Count Brocken). *Harumi and Yukiko from Dororon Enma Kun Meeramera both cameo in the first chapter of the Robot Girls Z manga. *The Devilman Lady anime featured the villain Andrus painting an incomplete model of the Mazinger Z. ** The title character also performs a technique similar to the Thunder Break. *In the manga of Devilman Lady a toyshop is seen selling several Mazinger toys, as well as a Pikachu figure. *Cutey Honey: Tennyo Densetsu features Honey in a new form called Mazinger Honey where Cutey Honey creates a 3-meter sized robot similar to Mazinger Z while her torso is located on top of the head. *Re: Cutey Honey features several character cameos of characters from Dynamic Pro. including Koji, Sayaka, and Boss. **Two key members of Panther Claw have some similarities with the Mazinger franchise: ***Gold Claw's most powerful attack references the Oppai Missile System. ***Black Claw bears a similar design to Baron Ashura, with its sides being a male and female as well as a uniform resembling Count Brocken. *The main character of Kotetsushin Jeeg, Kenji Kusanagi's name comes from some of the kanji from Tetsuya Tsurugi and Koji Kabuto's names. **A character resembling Koji also appears in the crowd of people during the thirteenth episode. *The secondary antagonist of Cutie Honey a Go Go is named Dr. Laurence Hell, Dr. Hell for short. *'Dororon Enma-kun Meramera' featured a few references to Mazinger: **A character resembling Baron Ashura appears in a surreal dream sequence alongside several Devilman characters brought on by the Yokai Incupuss. **In the same episode, Enma assumed a form based on the Mazinger Z called the Enmazinger. **Two Tengu characters create a large robot that resembles the Baron Ashura Mechanical Beast. **Chogokin models were mentioned a couple of times, that eventually formed their own giant robot-like toy for an episode. Other Manga/Anime *'Dragon Half' contains a couple references to the franchise including: ** A seen similar to Mazinger Z's activation pose. ** The robot girls built by Rogue Finn bear some similarities to the mechs such as Z's Rocket Punch and the Oppai Missile System. ** The character Daramramu can combine with a ship similar to Grendizer. *'Shinkon Gattai Godanner' contains a couple of shout outs to Mazinger: ** Tetsuya Koji's name comes form Tetsuya Tsurugi and Koji Kabuto. ** Anna's father voiced by Tatsuya Aoi (who voiced Koji in the anime) launches a weapon called the Z Missile. * Yaiba's villain Princess Kaguya's true form bears a striking resemblance to the Dragonsaurus. * A few episodes of Sgt. Frog referenced Mazinger such as a robot modeled after Aki Hinata using similar techniques to the robots of the franchise and an episode title based on Mazinger Z vs. Devilman. ** Keroro even gets loaded into a battle suit in a manner similar to a Pilder. *'Hayate the Combat Butler' featured a parody of Koji Kabuto as a member of the League of Dark Butlers. *Magician's Academy's Professor Frankram Stein invented a series of devices called the "Mimigar Z" which reference the Mazinger Z. **Mimigar ZZZ causes the wearer to act similar to Sayaka (her trademark tsundere behavior to be exact). *'JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 6: Stone Ocean' featured Mazinger Z flying over Florida after being made real through the Stand, Bohemian Rhapsody. * The OVA of Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai features Rika shouting out the names of various mecha series like Mazinger, Gundam, and GaoGaiGar. * Gurren Lagann featured the Spiral Army's mechs having some common characteristics with notable mecha including Mazinger and Mobile Suit Gundam. ** The Gurren Lagann gained a sunglasses-like chest plate after it was taken from its original that can be thrown like the Great Boomerang ** The Lagann model even acts similar to a Pilder for the activation of the main robot. ** Gurren Lagann's finishing move Giga Drill Break is a nod to the Thunder Break in that it was the finishing move of the big brother figures. * The World Only God Knows features a chapter where Elsie is watching a mecha show that uses several features of notable series including the Rocket Punch. * In Digimon, the head of Gallantmon is based on Mazinger Z's head. ** Digimon Xros Wars features the Xros forms of Shoutmon utilize attacks similar to the mecha of the franchise such as a boomerang made from the chest emblem and attacks similar to the Breast Fire. *** Shoutmon X7 Superior Mode's Final Xros Blade is an homage to Mazinkaiser's Final Kaiser Blade *** The seven Death Generals are a throwback to the Seven Generals of the Mycenae Empire. * Yandere Kanojo has a 4-koma chapter where the phrase "Pilder On!" is used. * In Daimidaler, the three professors are named Moriko, Soriko, Sewashiko. They reference the three professors in Mazinger Z named Mori Mori, Nossori, and Sewashi. * The hit anime Kill la Kill features several references to the works of Dynamic Productions, the living uniform Senketsu bears a similar design to Mazinger Z given his black and red coloring and his eyes resembling the robot's heat sinks. Comics * Iron Man's armor in the Marvel Mangaverse can combine with other units to get larger and resemble a form similar to Mazinger including the use of the Iron Cutter-like Rocket Punch. * The French manga tribute comic Sentaischool contains a few shout outs to the Mazinger Series: ** Duke is a spoof of Duke Fleed. ** Koji Alcor who is named after Koji Kabuto and his Goldorak name Alcor, Koji's role in Grendizer is also used in his comedic appearances. ** Duke's uncle Stratequerre is based on King Vega. * The Franco-Belgian comic Léonard le Génie features a parody to Goldorak called Leonorak. * The Italian comic Wizards of Mickey featured a robot called the Meka-bot is clearly a fusion of Great Mazinger and Grendizer, even having the same attacks. Other Television Series * In South Park season 14, episode 10 a young Mr. Makey is seen in his room with toys of the Mazinger and the Getter Dragon on the floor. *Gekisou Sentai Carranger was originally going to feature an enemy called Ballinger Z which had a similar name and appearance to Mazinger Z with a grenade theme but Toei garnered a lawsuit and the monster was only featured in promotional materials fighting against the VRV Fighters. * Megas XLR '''features several nods to Japanese pop culture including an episode where Megas launches an Iron Cutter-like punch. * '''Sym-Biotic Titan contains elements similar to Grendizer such as alien royalty coming to Earth and a robot that can traverse outer space. *The 2012 incarnation of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles has minor nods to Mazinger Z: **Metalhead's red wings and use of a Rocket Punch. **Mikey's Room in one episode is shown to have toys that resemble Mechanical Beasts. **The robot of the in-universe TV show, Super Robo Mecha Force Five, has a "Laser Attack" which resembles the Breast Burn of Great Mazinger. *An episode of Regular Show features grown geese that assumed a form similar to Doublas M2 and baby ducks get a form that uses a Rocket Punch among other moves. * In the Powerpuff Girls episode "Knock it off" there is a scene in Japan where two robots seem to be composites of Mazinger Z & Getter Robo. * France Five's France Robo's appearance in episode 6 is based on the launch sequence of Mazinger Z. ** France Red's seat moves in a manner similar to the controls of the Grendizer (more than likely influenced by the adaptation Goldorak). * An episode of Chuck called Chuck Versus Tom Sawyer contains a scene where a figure of Mazinger Z and Ultraman are seen. * An episode of Young Justice features a play on Mazinger Z where Superboy uses the Super Cycle to control the corrupted Infinity Man in a Pilder-like fashion. * An short sketch of the Seth Green stop motion series Robot Chicken features Mazinger and Getter Robo Go. Films *The film Pacific Rim contains several homages to some classic mecha series despite no visual similarities. The primary Jaegar Gipsy Danger possesses a cockpit that attaches to the body after the pilots dock in, rocket powered punches as well as a heat based weapon on its chest similar to Mazinger Z. **In behind the scenes promotions and interviews for the film, director Guillermo del Toro admitted that his vison of the film was based on the shows and films of his childhood, including Mazinger Z and Tetsujin-28. * The Big Hero 6 movie features a robot similar to Mazinger Z on the face of a clock in Hiro's room. Video Games *'God Hand' featured the eponymous artifact as a weapon that could make the user a God or a Devil, the main phrase associated with Mazinger Z. *The Marvel vs. Capcom games where Megaman and Roll were featured in had Hyper Combos that when combining with Rush, Beat, and Eddie features them transforming into larger robots that resemble the Mazinger robots and Arphrodite A respectively. * In Tech Romancer '''there is a lot of references to the Mazinger Franchise. The mech Armor Knight (G)rand Kaiser not only resembles but borrow Mazinger Z's famous Rocket Punch & Breast Fire. The name & design suggest it parody of Mazinkaiser. The pilot, Junpei, has similar hair & attitude to Koji & also share a grandfather who built their mech & dies early in the story. Bollin is made out of junk & scrap like Boss Borot. When the Wiseduck meets Godibus (game villain) the captain, Gonzales, said is it a god or devil? Koji's famous words from Go's Manga. Godibus himself share some similarities to Great General of Darkness. * '''Geppy X features a robot called Atlanger that resembles Grendizer. * The doujin game Super Cosplay War features several characters that dress up as characters from different franchises, among them the Doraemon character Gian cosplays as Mazinger Z. Baron Ashura also appears in the game. * Disgaea 4 features a few mechanical structures that reference some of Dynamic Productions such as Great Flozor X and Getter Mao. ** Zettai Hero Project features many references to Japanese media culture including the Jet Scrander * Mazinger's head along with Getter Dragon appear in Kevin Stoley's garage in the South Park: The Stick of Truth video game. Webcomics * The webcomic Adrastus features a few similarities to Grendizer, its American dub for Force Five, and its adaptation Goldorak. ** The main character's father Orion Cross and his sister come from another planet with a robot that somewhat resembles Grendizer and are named in a similar manner to Duke (known as Orion Quest in the US dub and Arctaurus in Goldorak) and Maria (Phencia) but with constellations rather than stars. ** Orion Cross was also found near a space institute and got a job at a ranch. Category:Misc.